yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Warden
Dark Wardens, they serve to protect the forces of evil and dedicate their lives to sowing fear into their enemies. Dark Wardens can come in many shapes and sizes, and all of them terrifying. Their primary goal is to place powerful de-buffs on their enemies, limiting their actions. The longer an opponent is in combat with a Dark Warden, the more penalties they accumulate, and a Dark Warden's innate survivability makes them incredibly hard to put down. Usually servants of Hextor, they can also be followers of Nerull and other dark gods. Pre-Reqs * Alignment: Any Lawful Non-good * Spells: Able to cast 1st level divine spells. * Skills: Knowledge (Religion) 10 Ranks * BAB: +6 * Feats: Law Devotion * Special: Ability to turn or rebuke undead * Special: Must have suffered a cruel punishment at the hands of a cleric, paladin, or follower of a good or neutral aligned church Dark Grace: Similar to Divine Grace Paladin ability. If they already have this ability from another class, then they add their paladin levels to their Dark Warden levels for determining when they get their upgraded divine grace. In addition, they gain their Dark Warden level as a sacred bonus to intimidate checks. Improved Fear: All fear effects they do gain a +2 on their saving throws DCs. This increases by an addition +1 every 3 levels beyond first. Instill Fear:'' ''Instead of the normal time, they may make an intimidate check as a swift action on their turn to intimidate someone. They may spend a turn attempt to instead effect an area surrounding them by 10 feet/Dark Warden Level, effecting a number of creatures equal to twice their Dark Warden Level. Feed on Cowardice: For every creature suffering from a fear condition or intimidated within the area, they gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, intimidate checks, and AC. They may only benefit from a total bonus equal to their Dark Warden level. Furthermore, they are immune to all fear effects, and if they are subject to an effect that normally voids fear immunity they gain a +4 to the saving throw. Bulwark of Darkness: Able to shrug off blows, so long as they have at least one turning attempt they gain DR 1/- per two dark warden levels they possess. Furthermore, they may expend a turning attempt to put all damage they suffer an attack into a "buffer" as an immediate action. This buffer is equal to 20 damage/dark Warden level (capping at 200 at 10th level). FThis damage is instead spread out, half of the total damage in the buffer being taken over the course of 1 minute, with the other half fading away harmlessly. Instead of letting the damage fade, they may empower their next attack and take immediate damage equal to a quantity capping at the value in their buffer. This damage is sub-dual damage, but when they empower their weapon they deal an extra 1 damage per point of sub-dual damage they take. See the Truth: Expend a turn attempt to gain the ability to see illusions as if they are interacting with them, and gain a +10 bonus to the saving throw Dark Favor: Gain a bonus 4 turning attempts. This stacks with extra turning, nightsticks, and other sources of turning attempts. True Fear: A Dark Warden of this level's fear is even more potent. They gain the ability to affect even mindless creatures with their fear (though they cannot be more than shaken) but they gain a +10 on their saving throw against it. Furthermore, intelligent undead, fauna, constructs, and creatures normally immune to fear effects can now be effected by a dark warden's fear, but they gain a +4 to the saving throw (paladins are treated as being in their own aura and get a +8). Greater Frightening Presence: They gain the frightful presence ability. (DC 10+ Dark Warden Level+Their Charisma Mod+2 from Improved fear). This lasts as long as they can see the Dark Warden and for 2D6+1 round/Cha mod (Min 1) rounds after. A person can only be effected by a Dark Warden's frightful presence once every 24 hours. On a failed save they are cowering for one round, and shaken for the remainder of the effect. Even on a successful save subjects are shaken for one round. '''Mettle: '''As per the ability evasion but instead of reflex saves it effects fort. and will saves. '''Looming Doom: '''A Darkwarden becomes that which their subjects fear the most. Every round a Darkwarden is seen, heard, or felt by it's enemies to be in the area, they must make a save vs their frightful presence DC or become shaken. Even on a successful save, they gain a stacking -1 penalty to all saves vs fear for as long as they remain in combat and for 1d6+1/Dark Warden Cha mod rounds thereafter. If they fail the initial save, the Dark Warden's weapon, touch, and body gains the "slaying" property against that creature, who must make a save equal to the FP DC or die. After the initial save, if they fail they are instead slowed. '''Spells: '''scaling as blackguard, cast off Cha mod '''1st: '''Cause Fear, corrupt weapon, blades of blood, darkness, inflict light wounds, shield other '''2nd: '''Fear, darkvision, bulls strength, shatter, inflict moderate wounds, hold person '''3rd: '''Aura of Terror, contagion, deeper darkness, inflict serious wounds, protection from energy '''4th: '''Haunting Tune, unholy blight, inflict critical wounds, summon planar ally*, freedom of movement, hold person mass, Bestow Curse, Remove Curse *evil creatures only